


Never Too Late to Be Brand New

by slipshod



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipshod/pseuds/slipshod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'avin gives Johnny the silent treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late to Be Brand New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SFM2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFM2/gifts).



> I feel like this is set after Kiss Kiss Bye Bye-ish?

Johnny flinched reflexively when Dutch stormed out of the room. She couldn't physically slam any doors on the ship, but Johnny would swear his ears were ringing as though she had. He unschrunched his face when it seemed the coast was clear, cautiously opened his eyes and assessed the damage. The damage, in this case, being his brother. 

"I knew she was nuts, but man, she is nuts," D'avin fumed, turning to pick over equipment for anything that might belong to him. 

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked. 

"Getting the hell out of here." D'avin's back was a tense line as he worked. He held up a plasma torch. "Is this one of your tools or one of her weapons?" 

"Is--it doesn't matter. Set it down." 

"It does matter, because you're coming with me. I'm not leaving my baby brother here to get mowed down because of some crazy person's glorious death wish!" He raised his voice on the last few words, as though Dutch could hear him, even though she was probably halfway back to the bridge by then. 

"Oh m--" Johnny rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I figured you guys would fight spectacularly, but this is so much worse than I thought it would be." He sat down on a crate. 

"Her stubbornness is going to get us both killed, Johnny. Help me with this." 

"No." 

"Okay, then go grab the rest of your stuff." 

"No, I mean no to the other part. I mean yes, she is stubborn, and yes, it will probably kill us, but I'm staying. I'll understand if you want to leave." 

D'avin had stopped moving things around, and stood to his full height. He crossed his arms and raised his chin.  

"Johnny," he said, doing a good impression of someone who was calm and reasonable. 

Johnny looked at the ground. "Yeah," he said heavily. 

"Are you serious about this?" When Johnny didn't answer, D'avin uncrossed his arms and then crossed them again in agitation. "I'm--We can't go with her." 

Johnny sighed and closed his eyes, squeezed the bridge of his nose. "D'av, I gotta stay." He finally looked back up at D'avin. 

D'avin's breath was quick, angry. "I'm your brother," he ground out. "You'd rather go off to die than go with me?" 

"You are my brother, and I'd choose you over anyone in the galaxy. But not her." 

D'avin laughed mirthlessly and walked out. Johnny flinched again. 

________________________________________________________________________________ 

The ship was unnaturally quiet in the days that followed. It was a long trip, and D'avin mostly kept to his room as they made their way to the mining colony. 

Even the soil in the area around the mine was valuable, so the curators did not take kindly to unannounced guests, which most certainly included Dutch, Johnny, and D'avin. The curators were also known to have access to the most precise tracking and detection equipment -- and long-range weapons -- available anywhere. 

D'avin didn't have many responsibilities while they were in transit, so he emerged mostly for meals, and even then, he didn't eat at the same time as Johnny and Dutch. He acted angry around Dutch at first, but cooled off to normal after the first day or so. When he ran into his brother, he offered nothing but stoic silence. 

The day before they were scheduled to arrive, Johnny was on his back working in a maintenance artery when the hatch popped opened. He looked over in time to see a struggling D'avin enter, in the grasp of a small, powerful hand. The hand released D'avin, gave him a shove, and retreated. Then the hatch shut. D'avin looked down at Johnny helplessly. 

"Duuutch? Sweetie? You want to open that door back up?" Johnny yelled, sing-song. 

"Nooo?" Dutch's voice came back, mimicking his tone, muffled through the fireproof door. "The two of you need to talk it out. I know you would prefer a fancy friendship scavenger hunt, Johnny, but I'm sorry to say this is the best I could do." Johnny closed his eyes for a long moment. 

D'avin was eyeing the hatch angrily. 

"It's the lever, right there," said Johnny, gesturing with his wrench. 

D'avin swung the lever and pushed on the door, but it thumped back into place soundly. 

Johnny scoffed and went back to the bolts he was replacing. "I think she's sitting against it. And she can probably hear us. I bet you could push her out of the way, but then you'd have to fight her. Or we can talk." He glanced at D'avin.   

D'avin stared stonily at the hatch. 

"We could also try waiting it out. We'll be at Pravos in 14 hours or so, and she'll have to let us out before then. The clock's ticking on that warrant. If someone else gets to him first, we don't get any intel on Khylen." He listened carefully, expecting some brassy response from Dutch, but couldn't hear anything. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Johnny thought D'avin would break down and start talking about what was bothering him, but then, he didn't know what kind of torture he had been trained to endure. Long, tense minutes passed while Johnny kept busy, but when he had exhausted everything he could conceivably do in the chamber, he almost immediately gave in and broke the silence. He sat down in the small space opposite D'avin, who, after a short bout of agitated pacing, had settled with his back against the hatch. 

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." 

D'avin, who was gazing at his hands before then, snorted a mean little laugh and met Johnny's eyes. That was progress in Johnny's book. 

"You didn't  _hurt my feelings_ , Johnny." 

"No?" Johnny shot back. 

D'avin stared at him. "Well, yeah. I guess."

"Dutch is my sister as much as you're my brother. I know you don't like to hear that, but it's true. And maybe I would've gone with you if the circumstances had been different. But I need to be here. This is the right thing." 

All he gets in response is a frown and an absent shake of D'avin's head.

"I'm really glad you came with us, D'avin." 

"I was--I'm just trying to look out for you." D'avin looked back down at his hands. "I've always tried." 

 _But it never works_ , Johnny thought. That was worse than him choosing Dutch. 

"Hey," Johnny said, kicking D'avin's foot and offered a smile. "I know that. I love that." 

D'avin pursed his lips and kicked back. He didn't return the smile, but his face looked relaxed, like Johnny hadn't seen it in a while. 

"Have you finished?" came through the door. Johnny rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah," D'avin responded. 

They could hear movement on the other side of the door and Dutch's muttering. "If the two of you are making out in there, so help me..." 

D'avin finally smiled, laughed, loudly. 


End file.
